


Water In A Desert

by miraimisu



Series: A Drop In A Dry, Dry Desert [Lonashipping Day | March 2020] [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Gladion is Insecure and Needy: a Concept, Kissing, Making Out, Secret Relationship, You can interpret the title in any way you want, semi-public making out, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraimisu/pseuds/miraimisu
Summary: DAY 3 | Wela Volcano Park - Dance/PassionThere are very few things in life that can get a physical reaction out of Gladion:1. A hot day in Alola.2. The feeling of soft fabric under his fingertips.3. Moon. (The most recent and pleasantly bothersome addition).And it’s just awfully serendipitous that the three of them came in a package today.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Series: A Drop In A Dry, Dry Desert [Lonashipping Day | March 2020] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674022
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Water In A Desert

"I thought you were against public indecency, President."

"Only under normal circumstances," he rasps between pressed kisses on her neck, jaw squared in a delicious mix of focus and frustration. His cold fingertips roam up her back, making her bite back a small moan. "You got yourself into this, Moon."

She staggers to agree in her head. It wasn't in their plans to stumble with an angry flock of Mareep on their way out of Paniola Town after an afternoon of collaborative research and they had not expected to be chased into the Royal Avenue and Moon had not expected to tumble into a fountain and up in a soaked mess.

They hadn't expected to find UB signals in the Wela Volcano Park, empty this far into the afternoon. Everything is orange around her: the ground under her wobbly feet, the rocks behind her shuddering back and the sky above her that stretches over the blurry ocean.

The only thing that isn't orange is _pink_ and that's Gladion's cheeks, roaming his hands under her wet tanktop with an impatience that brings her heartbeat to a very unsteady staccato. When his lips find purchase on a very sensitive spot under her ear, Moon's grip on his shoulders tightens. Her nails dig into his shoulder blades, aching to push the fabric of his sweater to the side.

Gladion chuckles into her neck. "That's what you get for being clumsy and provoking me."

"It was a _joke_ ," Moon comments, breathless as she purses her lips. She's aware that starting a moaning fit in a place as prone to echo as the park would bring them trouble. "You're the one who got worked up over it."

His lips linger over her ear. "Telling me that I looked like I wanted to have fun is more than a joke, Moon." A small nip. Moon shrieks and releases a blissful yet impatient sigh.

She had indeed known what she was getting into when she saw how he was looking at her and threw the damn question to the air, especially considering they're not quite at _that_ physical state of their relationship yet, but she hadn't expected him to react so spontaneously. He had gone red within the first second and then slammed her on the wall so hard she nearly saw double.

It's not like him to be so adamant about things as private as these.

But Arceus forbid, wasn't she enjoying it.

One of her legs curls around his hip without her noticing, and Gladion takes the liberty to push himself closer to where he can feel her body curving against his adamantly. "If they catch us here–" He sucks a lovebite into the base of her neck. Her whole body trembles. "If they catch us, we're gonna be in trouble."

"We say you fell," he says hastily. His fingers brush the lace of her bra and slip underneath the clasp, touching her skin. She knows he won't take the extra step in _that_ direction, but it has her mind wandering anyway. "And that I was just nursing you back to health."

And he must think the hickeys can look like normal blues. Moon stammers a chuckle. "You clever weasel."

Moon sneaks one hand into his hair and pulls him away from her neck and onto her lips, and Gladion proceeds to steal any rational thought out of her with a single touch. Their lips glide and slide impatiently, taking in each others' moans of distress and impatience whilst letting their hands roam downwards, upwards, to where anybody that saw them would think this is much _more_ than the platinic friendship the media has made everyone believe they have–

When Moon breaks away, shaky and breathing uneven, she realizes that her fingers have unconsciously undone the first buttons of his shirt and that one of his hands is decisively clutching the clasp of her bra. Moon bites her lip. "You're getting me too worked up."

"It's what I'm trying," Gladion says in a low voice, husky at the ends and breathy when his eyes gaze into Moon's. His irises are coated with something Moon's can't understand, but it makes something pleasant and scorching coil at the pit of her stomach. "If you thought you're the only one who can rile me up, you're wrong."

Cheeks blistered and brow knit, she cups his cheeks and pulls a face of faux irritation. "Pulling the rivalry card this late in the game, President?"

"You know you love it." She does. Moon gulps. Gladion takes it upon himself to grab her other leg and curl it around his hips to push her flush against the wall. The squeal that escapes her at the feeling of his hands on her thighs is _shameful_. "Oh, you truly do."

Moon speaks through gritted teeth. A frisson of Oricorio-red warmth splashes on her cheeks. "Kiss me again before I pounce on you."

He knows better than to challenge her, so he kisses her fiercely without a single thought. She pulls at his hair and tightens the grip of her legs around his hips until there's not a single gap of untouched skin between them. His tongue brushes her lip in a shy request that she accepts eagerly, letting him touch her as he pleases until she's holding onto him for dear life and her skin is beginning to _boil_ in wanton and passion.

Something is pooling within her, throbbing in need, reacting to his wild touch, so new and so daring she _loves_ it.

Her hips rock against his once, and he pulls away as though struck by lightning. The lack of contact confuses Moon, who allows herself to land on Earth again as he pants into her neck. There's a slight tremor to his stance and grip that worries her.

Gladion lets her touch the floor slowly, yet recoils from her like she just burnt him. Moon seeks his eyes, concerned, and reaches to tenderly grab his hand. "Look at me. What's wrong?"

He takes a deep sigh and swings his eyes to the sky. She catches the erratic rise and fall of his chest, how it's beginning to slow down and how he seems to be looking for patience and words somewhere far away from her.

When he looks at her again, it only lasts one split second and he quickly looks at the floor whilst giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "I don't want to rush things," he mumbles, embarrassed. "This– _us_. It means a lot to me and I don't want to ruin anything by doing things wrong. By going too fast."

Moon understands his perspective– she's been in that headspace, too. "You weren't doing anything wrong. Arceus, trust me you were doing just _fine_."

Gladion chuckles but still refuses to look at her. "I'm glad to see that I can get you just as fired up as you do to me. It was annoying to be teased all the time and be flustered about it."

She brings her other hand to his cheek, nudging him to look up. Her head is tilted, trying to read his eyes like the many times she did it in their childhood; all she can see there is fear. "Why are you so nervous about this, then?"

"I'm unsure if I'm ready for this." The certainty he says this with makes her believe he's known this for a while. Her eyes go round. "And I'm scared of getting caught up in the moment and giving in to my impulses. You make the task tremendously hard."

Moon would blush ad infinitum if he hadn't sounded so serious yet so embarrassed at the same time. She purses her lips, guilty. "I don't mean to make things hard on you."

"If anything, I'm the one making things difficult for myself. I can't control myself when it comes to you, sometimes." He's making it _very_ hard to stay focused on the topic when he's so shy about the effect she has on him. She wishes she could express the way he makes her feel just as eloquently as he's putting it. "So, yeah. I want to do things the right away. Today was a slip and I will try to–"

Moon places a finger on his lips, smiling. Her cheeks are tainted with a bit of pink, residual from their heavy make out. "You don't need to try anything. I don't wanna rush things either. It wouldn't be very romantic to have our first time under a volcano, as great as that may sound to many."

A quiet laugh rumbles in his chest. It sets butterflies free in her stomach. "We will take things easy."

"Exactly." Moon sighs, caressing his cheek with affection. If paparazzi were to catch her in the act, their platonic act would go to hell. He leans into her touch. "Whenever it happens, it just _will_ , you know. I'm not an expert, but I guess these things just feel _right_ when they happen."

Gladion arches an eyebrow. "Doesn't _anything_ feel right when you're, um, in the mood?"

"You mean horny?"

He flushes a beautiful red, burying his face in the crook of her neck as she laughs. " _Yes_ , that's what I meant."

Moon giggles and combs through his hair, patting his back with her free hand. "Don't worry, grumpypants. We'll get there eventually. It flatters me that I can get a reaction that clear out of you. That's good."

"Really?"

She nods. "I don't like playing around like that. I like how direct you are." When Gladion lifts his head to look at her, she's smiling and caressing his hair in a very soothing manner. She knows this because his eyes are closing and relaxing under her touch. "And if we don't want the paparazzi to see these bruises, we should get out of here."

Gladion's eyes shift to her neck, gulping at the view. "Sorry about that."

Moon places a convenient hand over the bruise, letting go of him as she walks to the exit of the park briskly. "As long as you let me have fun in the future with you, we're golden."

Gladion smirks and swings an arm around her waist, carrying her away. "I'd like that a lot."

"Even if I get you worked up?"

A nod. "Even if you get me worked up."

"Will you retaliate later?"

His answer is a subtle pinch on her hips and a chuckle. "You _bet_ I will."

**Author's Note:**

> hi
> 
> it's me: thirst
> 
> back with another episode of Mirai Wants To Write Smut but Finds This To Not Be The Occasion Thus Will Leave It Halfway Through, where I hesitate on what to do until I back off from the idea of smut. For now.
> 
> I have smut written so it's a matter of time I'll post smut I'm just a fidgeting mess so for now ENJOY ME GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THAT THRESHOLD AND JABBING AT THE SEXUAL TENSION I HOPE YOU ENJOYED


End file.
